The value of the positron emission tomography camera for assessing in-vivo biochemical behavior and its usefulness for clinical diagnosis of the human body is well known.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in a positron emission tomography camera and in particular to the detectors to provide better resolution and increase number of image planes, better data sampling, a reduction in photomultiplier tubes, and a reduction in scintillation crystal size, with a consequent reduction in cost.